


O principe e o ladrao

by JaredGirl



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/pseuds/JaredGirl
Summary: Lançando nova história já que The Austin Angels está acabando.O plot dessa fanfic é um reino medieval que na verdade não existiu, leiam abaixo mas serve de pano de fundo para minha nova fanfic...O príncipe e o ladrão...Adivinham quem é o Príncipe? Sim, sempre ele, Jensen Ackles! E o pobre coitado ladrão, Jared Padalecki, que faz de tudo pra sustentar a família em meio a uma crise financeira no Reino e isso inclui roubar comida. No Reino de Kveland, ninguém tem muito piedade de ladrões mesmo que seja para alimentar a mãe e as cinco irmãs após a morte do pai. Jared vai ter que se virar! E nisso será preso e alvo da paixão doentia do príncipe a ponto de enjaulá-lo e acorrentá-lo para ter o que deseja. Em meio a tantos bárbaros horríveis e sem dente, aquele polonês tão bem cuidado chama a atenção em uma época em que a homossexualidade era prática corriqueira e os homens não amavam mulheres! Valerá a pena ler!





	1. Um ladrão de pães

                                                                 

 

 

O plot dessa fanfic é um reino medieval que na verdade não existiu, leiam na sinopse, mas serve de pano de fundo para minha nova fanfic...O príncipe e o ladrão...Adivinhem quem é o Príncipe? Sim, sempre ele, Jensen Ackles! E o pobre coitado ladrão, Jared Padalecki, que faz de tudo pra sustentar a família em meio a uma crise financeira no Reino e isso inclui roubar comida. No Reino de Kveland, ninguém tem muita piedade de ladrões mesmo que isso inclua alimentar a mãe e as cinco irmãs após a morte do pai. Jared vai ter que se virar! E nisso será preso e alvo da paixão doentia do príncipe a ponto de enjaulá-lo e acorrentá-lo para ter o que deseja. Em meio a tantos bárbaros horríveis e sem dente, aquele polonês tão bem cuidado chama a atenção em uma época em que a homossexualidade era prática corriqueira e os homens não amavam mulheres! Se você não gosta de violência, tortura psicológica e física, não leia esta história! Jared será torturado para se entregar ao obcecado principe do Reino de Kveland! Valerá a pena ler!


	2. A sentença

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O principe e o ladrão já é um plot antigo na minha mente. Finalmente realizei. Espero que gostem, bjs   
> Pra quem gostar, escrevi ouvindo Música Celta Alegre, Épica y Hermosa - 2 Horas que te Harán Vibrar de Emoción (titulo do youtube pois não permite links)

A sentença

 

Era noite. O homem moreno e belo se deitava sobre o corpo de uma bela moça da aldeia. Kveland era um reino da que mais tarde seria chamada Finlândia. O século XIII havia sido uma época de inglórios e heroicos homens. Havia sempre alguma guerra ou batalha acontecendo por terras, tesouros ou somente poder. Todos eram prometidos de alguém. Muitos eram escravos mas haviam muitos livres. Uma liberdade cerceada pelo Rei e seus príncipes que governavam com mão de ferro o povo Kven.

Entretanto aquela noite era somente uma noite de amor entre um polonês e uma serviçal do reino dos Kvens. Ambos arfavam entre os panos de suas próprias vestes pois era uma das noites mais frias do verão. A mulher acariciava os cabelos castanhos do homem mais bonito que já vira. Viril, um amante notável. Um sorriso perfeito dentre todos os vistos na aldeia Kven. A maioria dos homens era mau cuidada pela pobreza, as doenças, as guerras. Mas não aquele homem. Ele tinha uma aura de perfeição e pureza digna de um príncipe. Ninguém sabia a origem da família polonesa da qual ele fazia parte. Só sabiam que seu pai morrera em batalha para proteger os Kvens e ele era o último homem de uma família em que precisava socorrer e proteger a seis mulheres. A mãe e suas cinco irmãs.

O tal homem fazia de tudo, capinava, carregava feno para os mais abastados, carregava lenha, fazia todo tipo de trabalho mas ultimamente o trabalho estava escasso devido ao poder de compra do povo Kven após tantas guerras por terras que o Reino travava. Muitas vezes conseguia uma ou duas moedas de ouro fino ou cobre, que dava para trocar por comida no mercado da aldeia.

Ofegante, ele terminava de fazer amor com a serviçal e a empurrou. As mulheres não eram dignas de palavras, conversas ou carinhos. Ela deixou uma lágrima rolar.

\- Um bruto ...- lamentou – Como todos.

Ele a olhou.

\- Uma vadia – respondeu – Como todas.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, vestiu-se apressadamente e saiu correndo para sua casa.

O polonês se levantou arrumando-se. Saiu dali e foi rumando para sua casa a passos lentos. Precisava atravessar um milharal quase morto em seu terreno para chegar a pobre casa onde as irmãs e mãe já dormiam. Sentou-se e serviu-se de uma caneca de vinho, a última garrafa da qual dispunha. Tudo acabava, e ele observava tudo com rancor e raiva. Não podia sequer levar a família embora, vendera cavalos e não tinha como levar todas a pé de volta a Polônia.

~x~

 

Em seus aposentos o príncipe Jensen de Kveland estava entediado tarde da noite. Era um homem romântico e observava da janela todo o Reino Kven e pensava quando teria um homem somente para ele. Mulheres estavam fora de cogitação. As mulheres serviam somente para o casamento e procriação. Os homens sim, eram seres para serem amados. Já tivera namorados com a anuência de seus pais mas em sua maioria eram príncipes de reinos distantes que precisavam voltar as suas terras e por casamentos arranjados entre reinos terminavam desaparecendo. Suspirou. Era um homem muito bonito, loiro, de olhos verdes, forte, entendia das lutas de seu povo, das guerras travadas, dos combates. Não chegou a ser um general ainda mas almejava por isso. Tinha mais outros dois irmãos, Rob e Adam.

 

~x~

 

O dia seguinte havia chegado. O polonês sem saída para matar a fome da família e sem trabalho para trocar por comida, foi até o mercado da aldeia planejando qualquer saque, qualquer roubo que pudesse levar para sua mãe e irmãs. Estava com a cabeça coberta como um mouro e vestes pobres apesar de não vestir-se sempre assim. Estava desesperado pois um dos príncipes andava procurando uma de suas irmãs para compra-la como escrava sexual já que toda sua família era muito bonita. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. 

Esgueirou-se pelo mercado furtivamente tentando encontrar um pão que pudesse levar para sua casa. Assim que pôs a mão em um dos pães, um guarda real pôs a mão em seu ombro.

\- Ah então é você que anda roubando por aqui?!

\- N- Não senhor, eu não ia roubar! – mentiu

\- Ia sim, guardas! – gritou o guarda para os demais se aproximarem e o levaram para a masmorra.

Ele se debatia. Todos assistiam com tristeza e revolta.

\- Por favor, eu preciso voltar pra minha família, eu tenho muitas irmãs! Elas dependem de mim!- Ele chorava e se debatia enquanto os guardas o carregavam impiedosamente. Até que bateram em seu rosto.

\- Quieto!

Ele desmaiou com tamanha força do soco e foi sendo arrastado como uma coisa qualquer.

Sentiu forte dor no rosto e braços. Seus olhos se abriam lentamente e podia sentir o odor fétido daquele lugar. Era a masmorra Kven. Estava pendurado em duas algemas com correntes presas a parede da masmorra. Ouvia gritos. Seus joelhos estavam no chão de pedra úmido e doíam muito. Apenas vestia sua calça e calçados. Sentia sangue no canto da boca. Mexeu o maxilar, não estava quebrado por sorte. Viu alguns guardas passarem mas logo reconheceu uma figura feminina que se aproximou dele vestindo um capuz. Tinha roupas finas, de pessoa da realeza. Aproximou-se dele sorrindo.

\- Você é o polonês...-sussurrou.

\- S-sim, quem é você?

\- Eu quero retirar você daqui... sou prima dos príncipes – ela sorria feliz – Quero você pra mim...

\- O que? – ele não entendia

\- Só preciso que me prometa que será meu escravo...

Ele ficou observando -a por um tempo. Refletiu. A partir do momento em que estivesse solto poderia matá-la e fugir. Consentiu. A moça ainda pegou em seu órgão sexual.

\- É grande não é? Como você?

Ele se remexeu.

\- Meu Deus mulher, o que é isso?

\- Você não entendeu, polonês? Eu quero você só pra mim...O homem que andam falando no reino que é o homem mais bonito em muitas terras, a perder de vista...

\- Eu? Como andam falando de mim?

\- Não temos mais tempo para conversa seu estúpido, vamos eu vou retirar você daqui...

A moça conseguiu soltá-lo com um par de chaves que possuía mas assim que ele conseguiu se livrar, socou-a no rosto, fazendo-a desmaiar e mesmo com isso não foi muito longe. Os guardas o pegaram em um dos corredores da masmorra fétida e o levaram de volta.

\- Agora não haverá intervenção da realeza, ladrãozinho, você irá ficar sem sua mão amanhã mesmo!

\- O que?!- gritou ele- Não podem fazer isso comigo, minha família passa fome!

\- Cala a boca!

Os guardas saíram levando a moça desacordada de volta ao castelo Kven.

 

Perder minha mão? Não podem fazer isso...

Meu Deus preciso sair daqui!

 

Ele puxava com toda sua força as correntes, inclusive colocando os dois pés na parede e puxando com força até ver o sangue brotar dos pulsos. Debatia-se. Em vão. Não havia como se soltar dali e finalmente deixou o corpo descansar.

 

~x~

 

Era manhã e o príncipe Jensen soubera que haveria uma execução e uma punição na aldeia. Era raro tomar parte nesse show de horrores que o Rei fazia exibir a todos como exemplo e castigo. Porém aquela manhã foi diferente. Ele foi convocado a estar presente. Mesmo detestando cada momento daquela demonstração fúnebre. Vestiu-se apropriadamente em vermelho, a espada na cintura, jóias de ouro no peito, pulsos e dedos. Subiu em seu cavalo e em alguns minutos estava presente na arena funesta onde faziam execuções a céu aberto.

Os abutres lá no céu já aguardavam o banquete.

Os guardas traziam três condenados. Condenados pelo Rei Roger. Era o único que podia decretar a sentença de morte por decapitação, estrangulamento ou a sentença a mutilação por roubo. Era o caso do polonês.

\- Aquele é o moreno lindo que te falei – Jensen ouviu a prima falar para outra – Mas ele me bateu, espero que perca as duas mãos!

\- Ele é realmente um sonho de homem, eu já o vi antes...

Jensen prestou atenção no homem, que estava algemado a uma biga , de pé com uma mão presa a biga e que aguardava pela punição. Ele não derramava nenhuma lágrima, trazia apenas um corte no canto dos lábios, os cabelos estavam um pouco emaranhados mas eram bonitos, compridos a altura dos ombros. O pouco que sua vestimenta dava a ver seu corpo, parecia muito atlético e bonito. Jensen ficou interessado. Nesse momento o moreno avistou o príncipe o encarando e se encararam por alguns minutos. Que rosto! – ambos pensaram-

\- Quem é esse homem?- Jensen sussurrou – Quem é aquele homem?! – gritou para os guardas

\- Alteza, ele é um ladrão, tentou roubar pão no mercado ontem!

O príncipe montou seu cavalo e foi até ele.

\- Quem é você?

O polonês levantou a cabeça e o encarando respondeu:

\- Padalecki, Jared, filho da minha Polônia!

Ele olhava a beleza inigualável, jamais vista naquele reino de brutos, horrorosos e sem dentes com barbas cheias de piolhos e mandou soltarem-no.

\- Mas alteza, ele roubou!

\- Eu vou leva-lo a presença de meu pai!

\- Sim, alteza.

Dois guardas aprisionaram Jared e foram levando-o para o castelo. As primas estavam furiosas.

Assim que se afastaram da vista de todos, Jensen quis conversar com o rapaz.

\- Você tem família? – parecia encantado

\- Sim, tenho, minha mãe e cinco irmãs...devem estar com fome, príncipe, por favor solte-me que preciso ir ve-las... eu lhe imploro

\- Pode se acalmar, eu tenho um pensamento muito melhor...

\- Por favor, ser escravo de sua prima não!

Jensen sorriu.

\- E meu? Você aceitaria bem?

Jared reparou na beleza do príncipe e baixou a cabeça. Não podia dizer que não gostava de homens também e ser escravo sexual de um príncipe não era má ideía. Mas e suas irmãs? E sua mãe?

\- Alteza, lhe estimo, tenho profundo respeito mas como posso aceitar bem se minha família não irá mais comer?

\- Me de o endereço de onde moram e eu mando guardas levarem tudo que precisam, desde comida, até sementes e uma cabra, o que acha? É pegar ou largar... – virou-se de costas de olhos fechados torcendo para que o lindo homem aceitasse por bem.

\- Como posso saber se é verdade?

\- Como pode duvidar da palavra de um príncipe? – virou-se e desferiu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

Jared sentiu muita raiva mas pensou em aceitar e na primeira oportunidade sem algemas, fugir dali. Jensen chamou dois guardas para ajudar a carrega-lo até seus aposentos. Mandou darem um banho nele. Só o veria quando estivesse limpo e cheiroso.


	3. Trato mal feito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá amigos e amigas!   
> Mais um capítulo de 4 em 4 dias é o que pretendo publicar.   
> Espero que gostem!

Capitulo 2

 

Trato mal feito

 

Ao chegar em seus aposentos, o príncipe se deparou com um homem de cabelos castanhos e barba cerrada, musculoso, seminu, apenas com uma calça para a parte de baixo. Ele estava acorrentado a parede de seu aposento, de cabeça baixa, limpo e cheiroso como ele queria. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Jared levantou o olhar azul cinza para o príncipe. Parecia fraco.

\- Seu nome é Jared? – perguntou se aproximando. Afinal o homem não podia fazer-lhe mal uma vez que estava com pesadas algemas de braços abertos.

Jared fez que sim tristemente com a cabeça.

\- Não vai falar comigo, homem bonito?

\- O que o príncipe quer com um ferrado como eu? Pode me soltar e eu volto pra minha família, alteza... – respondeu humildemente

\- E porque eu faria isso se prometi cuidar da sua família?

Jared fez uma expressão de raiva.

\- Por que eu não acredito em nada do que a realeza diz... meu pai morreu lutando pelos Kvens...

Jensen se mostrou triste e pesaroso.

\- Sinto muito, mas não somos todos iguais. Eu não sou meu pai, meus irmãos não são eu, nem eu sou eles...

\- Lamento, príncipe, eu não acredito...

Levou outro tapa, revirando o rosto e deixando os cabelos ainda molhados escorrerem pelo rosto, escondendo seus olhos marejados de lágrimas.

 

Não vou aguentar muito disso, pai...me leve com você... – pensava Jared

 

\- Por que não acredita que eu sou um bom homem?

Jared levantou o rosto e respondeu para não apanhar mais.

\- Se fosse eu não estaria acorrentado aqui...

Jensen ficou chocado com a petulância de sua resposta porém não pôde achar incorreto. De fato estava acorrentado a sua parede e não era um homem livre como os demais. Mas como deixar livre tal criatura tão encantadora? Como deixar por ai ao alcance de outros príncipes de outros reinos, a alcance de mulheres baixas e vis, não podia mais permitir isso, estava envolvido.

\- Eu salvei sua mão direita... não me deve nenhuma consideração homem? – Jensen se ajoelhou diante dele observando ainda mais de perto seu rosto, nenhuma cicatriz de batalha tinha ele, parecia um lorde.

\- Sim, alteza, devo minha vida ao senhor... tenho imensa gratidão mas minha família morre de fome lá na aldeia.

\- Quantas vezes vou lhe dizer que cuidarei disso hoje ainda? Você quer ir até lá ver com seus próprios olhos o que sou capaz de fazer? Nós iremos e verá...

\- Se for possível, eu quero muito alteza...

\- Será feita a vossa vontade, polonês. Mas antes eu quero tocar em você...- Jensen estava completamente embriagado pelo cheiro másculo do rapaz, pelos lindos olhos e boca, estava como que enfeitiçado.

\- Alteza, depois que eu ver minha família receber o que o senhor tem a fazer, pode me tocar da forma que quiser...

\- Eu não vou esperar tanto tempo...- estava sedento pelo toque de um homem, há quanto tempo não tocava ou era tocado por ninguém e mulheres não o satisfaziam. Ele queria possuir um homem como nunca havia possuído, nunca havia encontrado um a sua altura como agora.

Jensen tocou Jared no rosto com a ponta dos dedos, Jared tentou se mover e não permitir.

\- Não se oponha a mim... – sussurrou bem perto do rosto perfeito – Salvei sua vida..

\- Eu preciso ver minha família. – foi segurado a força e beijado, mas não esboçou qualquer reação. Apenas encarava os olhos do príncipe com raiva.

Jensen vasculhou o corpo do moreno com as mãos, de olhos fechados, sentindo cada curva, cada músculo perfeito, cada pelo masculino, afundando o rosto nos cabelos do outro. Jared começava a esboçar uma ereção mesmo sentindo tanta dor e fome. Aquele toque masculino o excitava e o príncipe era belo demais. Não sabia quanto tempo resistiria tentando conter uma ereção. Jensen se afastou.

\- Certo... Nós vamos ver sua família, já que você só vai ser meu por inteiro quando eu cumprir minha parte no trato.

Bateram a porta dos aposentos.

-Sim?!

\- Guardas reais, viemos trazer o pedido de vossa alteza!

\- Podem entrar!

Os guardas evitaram olhar Jared, apenas entraram com uma cesta imensa de verduras, frutas, pães, leite em um galão, grãos e sementes. Parecia um banquete de um mês para uma pobre família de Kvenland.

\- A cabra esta la fora, alteza, quer que levemos agora tudo?

\- Não, ele vai junto, ele quer ver! Preparem uma comitiva real!

\- Sim, vossa alteza.

Os guardas saíram.

\- Parece que minto muito não? – Jensen sorriu

Jared o olhava ainda um tanto incrédulo.

\- Será que o sabor desse beijo e o gosto desse corpo vão me recompensar?

Jared ergueu o olhar para ele e decidiu colaborar.

\- Pode ter certeza, alteza, meu corpo será seu mas a ajuda deve ser mensal.

\- Que seja, o que você desejar, mas não quero só o corpo...

Jared não entendeu.

\- Quero sua alma, quero confiar em você, quero te libertar e que sinta vontade de ficar e não de me matar ou partir...

\- Enquanto cumprir sua parte, eu cumprirei a minha, somos homens de negócios não somos?

Jensen olhava curiosamente para ele. Falava tão bem. Não falava como um aldeão sem instrução. Estava curioso em saber a fundo quem era mas isso seria uma tarefa árdua.

Em meia hora estavam em comitiva até a aldeia, quatro cavaleiros armados até os dentes, a carroça real com um guarda junto ao príncipe e o prisioneiro. Meia hora de cavalgada e estavam no terreno dos poloneses.

Jared saltou com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver a mãe na cancela de casa.

\- Mãe! – ele correu mesmo com as correntes e a abraçou, ela chorava muito.

\- Meu filho!

Jensen saltou escondendo algumas lágrimas que insistiam em brotar de seus olhos. Naquele momento sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo inteiro. Mas precisava levar seu plano de ter aquele homem para ele a frente. Viu as irmãs menores saírem de casa assustadas e abraçarem o irmão mais velho.

\- Mamãe, eu não posso demorar – ele a levou até Jensen que sorriu para a velhinha. – Esse é o príncipe Kven, Jensen seu nome... Ele vai me levar de volta em segurança ao castelo Kven mas vai trazer comida todos os meses para a senhora ta bem?

\- Como meu filho? Você vai para o castelo?

\- Vou sim, mãe, eu vou entrar para a guarda real, não é maravilhoso?

Jensen sentiu-se péssimo ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que o desejo de todo jovem Kven era pertencer a guarda real, receber um salário em moedas de cobre e ouro e cuidar de sua família mesmo que ainda fosse guerreando. Sabia que não era isso que propunha a Jared e sentiu-se um canalha.

\- Sim, meu querido, é maravilhoso...- ela olhou para o príncipe já com dificuldade devido a catarata e se ajoelhou.

\- Não por favor, senhora!- gritou Jensen

\- Não, mãe!

Ambos choraram. Choraram ao ver a senhora de joelhos no chão agradecendo por algo que não era verdade muito menos digno. Jared já não sentia mais forças para levantá-la pois não comia há dois dias. Sentiu tonturas.

\- Mãe...mãe...eu vou conseguir tudo para a senhora, mãe...

Jared ainda pôde ver a cesta, a cabra sendo entregues a ela pelos guardas reais antes de desmaiar. Acordou na carroça ainda voltando para o castelo. Jensen passava um pano com água em sua testa e lhe oferecia leite e pão. Jared mal conseguia segurar o que lhe era oferecido mas Jensen ofertou-lhe na boca. O moreno mastigou e parecia melhorar a olhos vistos.

\- Toda sua família é muito bonita... Precisa mesmo protege-las. Mas só eu posso fazer isso, sabe disso não sabe?

\- Sim, alteza...

Chegaram aos aposentos reais e os guardas ajudaram Jared a deitar-se e recolocaram suas algemas em um leito perto do príncipe. Então, o pobre homem conseguiu dormir depois de comer o pão todo e beber o leite.

Jensen ficou observando aquele moreno escultural que bem poderia ser um guarda real. Poderia sim se seus planos fossem evitados pelo Rei. Ele poderia nomeá-lo guarda real e não soldado para que pudesse ficar sempre por perto, para que pudesse ser sempre o dono do moreno. Observava seu peito subir e descer com a respiração sob a luz do luar que já descia sobre a cidade de Kvenland. Teve vontade de tocá-lo mas não conseguia esquecer o choro da mãe polonesa, das irmãs com fome. Não achava decente fazer isso naquele momento, mas o desejo crescia forte dentro dele. Jared dormia profundamente. Achou que o melhor a fazer seria isso mesmo. Deitou-se e adormeceu.

 

~x~

 

Pela manhã, Jensen acordou e olhou Jared instantaneamente. Lá estava o moreno lhe olhando.

\- Bom dia , príncipe...

\- Você está bem? Está com fome?

Jared estranhou o trato carinhoso do príncipe. Jensen foi até ele e o tocou na testa.

\- Você desmaiou de fome ontem mas ainda viu eu entregar tudo a sua mãe?

Parecia um tanto preocupado demais para alguém da família real.

\- Vi sim, alteza...- fez uma pausa e olhou para a boca de Jensen – Acho que já quer saber se sou todo seu? Se vou colaborar?

Jensen se afastou.

\- Não estou pensando nisso... preciso pegar café da manhã para você...

Jared levantou a cabeça, preocupado. Não era nada bom ter um príncipe tão interessado e de repente cheio de desinteresse, parecendo arrependido.

\- Alteza, estou bem, não estou fraco mais.

\- Mesmo assim, é preciso comer e beber água...- Jensen saiu do aposento.

Jared parecia transtornado. Por que de repente o príncipe não o queria mais? Do lado de fora, ele pediu aos copeiros comida, leite e água e assim que ficou sozinho, desatou a chorar. O que vira na aldeia tocou seu coração. Conseguiu algo que seu pai jamais conseguira em toda a vida. Ser tocado pela desgraça dos outros, do seu povo. Ele voltou ao quarto e sentou-se perto de Jared.

\- O acordo foi quebrado meu príncipe? – perguntou Jared.

\- N- não, eu estou apenas sentindo coisas que nunca senti...

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, apenas quebrado pelo moreno.

\- Minha mãe vai ficar bem...todos vão ficar bem se seguirmos o acordo.

\- Eu fiquei meio louco por você assim que o vi – disse o príncipe

\- E isso não é bom?

\- Seria se não fosse um tormento para você...

Jensen ia se afastando.

\- Principe, espera! – Jared falou um tanto desesperado- Quero ser seu...Não era o que queria? Que eu estivesse de acordo?

Mas algo tocou o príncipe profundamente. Não teve vontade de olhar para trás. Jensen saiu do quarto para pensar. Estava reflexivo demais para aquele momento.


	4. Um guarda real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui, Jared é tão fodão que vai passar para a guarda real!!!   
> O que sera que muda entre eles? Em alguns dias ja conseguiram sentir algo um pelo outro?   
> Tomara que sim, os proximos capitulos dirão!

Capitulo 4

 

Um guarda Real

 

As copeiras levaram o café da manhã. Entretanto junto com elas entrou a prima de Jensen que havia libertado Jared na masmorra Kven dois dias antes. Jared a observava ainda acorrentado a cama. Ela riu.

\- Meu primo tem um gosto maravilhoso para homens não é?- disse ela sentindo raiva.

Ele se sentou.

\- Lembro de você... me perdoe pelo tapa mas eu precisa...- ela socou-lhe o rosto e ele estava começando a sentir ódio de tanto apanhar desde que fora socorrido pela realeza.

\- Alona, prazer... não, prazer eu teria mesmo se você estivesse desse jeitinho acorrentado na minha cama... Mas você escolheu o meu primo!

\- Não, alteza, eu escolhi a liberdade. – disse seriamente – Mas eu estou preso aqui.

Jensen entrava no quarto naquele momento.

\- O que você quer aqui, Alona?

Ela virou-se para Jensen.

\- Queria me vingar pelo tapa que ele me deu ao libertá-lo mas parece que eu já fiz isso.

\- Então, fora do meu quarto! – ordenou ele

Ela riu e saiu andando a passos lentos. Jensen trancou a porta e levou a bandeja até Jared. Os dois se encararam e Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar com aquela proximidade. Sentia-se sexualmente dominado por aquele homem agora, até pelo seu olhar, até pela sua respiração.

\- Pode fazer seu desjejum... – O príncipe sentou-se em sua cama observando o outro com um olhar diferente.

Os homens que tivera na vida haviam sido somente por brincadeira no começo, exatamente como ele. O caso é que se apaixonava com facilidade. Desta vez era diferente porque viu um tipo de sofrimento que nunca havia experimentado. Jensen não sabia se adotava uma postura protetora ou tornava-se um homem brutal e sem sentimentos e como transitar de um comportamento para o outro mantendo o equilíbrio.

\- Não vai consumar seu desejo, meu príncipe? – jared parecia subserviente demais e na verdade estava entregando seu corpo em troca de proteção e comida para a família. Odiava isso mas era dessa forma ou a morte na arena de execução.

Jensen sorriu tristemente.

\- Apenas coma...

Jared já tinha comido algumas frutas e bebido leite de cabra. Então decidiu puxar o príncipe pelo braço e imobilizá-lo sob ele na cama.

\- O que é isso?! Vai me matar?! – falava a meio palmo da boca do moreno.

\- Por que é que não me quer mais? – Jensen fez uma expressão confusa – O que eu fiz para não me querer mais?

\- Quem lhe disse que não lhe quero? Foi minha prima?

\- Eu estou vendo em seus olhos.

\- Você enlouqueceu... Eu só penso em você desde que te vi...- respondeu lascivamente

\- Então porque ta me evitando? – Chegou a boca bem perto da boca do príncipe como se fosse beijá-lo e quando Jensen fechou os olhos, Jared afastou-se e ficou observando como era bonito aquele príncipe.

Jensen abriu os olhos com raiva e tentou empurrá-lo.

\- Saia de cima de mim!

Jared se levantou e se afastou com expressão de preocupação. Jensen olhava-o tentando resistir e não parecer tão entregue pois isso seria um perigo mas não conseguiu. Afastou a bandeja da cama e empurrou Jared se colocando sobre ele na cama. Então o beijo foi tórrido. A língua de Jensen vasculhava a boca do moreno, com paixão. Então sentiram suas ereções. Jensen beijava o pescoço do moreno que fechou os olhos com o toque daqueles lábios.

\- Delicioso... – Jensen o olhou nos olhos – Você é um sonho, eu jamais vi homem tão bonito... como não vi você antes?

\- O príncipe nunca andou pela aldeia? – falava sem fôlego e Jensen achou seu jeito sexy muito apaixonante. Estava enrascado, pensou.

\- Não costumo muito ir a aldeia, os mais velhos proíbem...Queria tanto você sem algemas e correntes...

O príncipe passou a beijar o corpo do polonês moreno e atlético. Então quando chegou a calça, viu a ereção imensa de Jared e puxou sua calça.

\- Quero você nú...

Jared atendeu e ajudou-o a tirar sua calça. Jensen passou a lhe masturbar o membro ereto ouvindo os gemidos abafados do moreno. Com uma mão ele o masturbava e com a outra acariciava-lhe o abdome e peito. Em seguida abocanhou sua ereção, o que fez Jared soltar um gemido alto. Jensen sorriu. Era uma delícia finalmente ouvir aquilo. Normalmente nunca havia esperado dois dias míseros dias para ter o que queria de homem nenhum mas com ele foi diferente. O polonês não era um príncipe muito bem cuidado vindo de outro reino a visita. Ele fora achado na masmorra, com fome, desesperado, com medo. Esse poder excitava mais Jensen. Queria tê-lo, compra-lo, possuí-lo. Poderia oferecer quinhentas moedas de ouro a sua família por ele, mas para que comprar se já estava tendo-o quase de graça? Não fazia mais sentido. Ele fora apanhado roubando, não era mais um homem livre, que pudesse ser comprado de sua família como as mulheres eram. Era raro em Kvenland um homem ser comprado, a menos que fosse para ser escravo. Entretanto em sua grande família era comum que se visse vez por outra alguém comprar escravos sob a desculpa dos trabalhos pesados porém a noite tudo era diferente e os escravos eram mesmo usados sexualmente por homens e mulheres da família Kven.

Não demorou a Jared atingir o orgasmo na boca do príncipe. Jensen continuava chupando-o, gemendo.

\- Delicioso...

Recompôs-se. Sorriu.

\- De fato – comentou Jared – Você é realmente bom nisso...

Eles se encaravam e Jensen permanecia excitado observando-o.

\- Espero um dia poder tirar essas suas correntes e que você seja realmente meu...

\- Isso é mais difícil, Alteza...eu sou de coração a quem demonstra ser um homem digno, de compaixão pelos outros...

Jensen se mostrou triste.

\- Eu sou assim.

\- Ainda não vi isso. – Jared esticou a mão na bandeja e pegou um pão – Talvez algum dia mas a realeza nunca muda.

Jensen o observava com tristeza. O homem o achava um ditador como seu pai, um déspota sem coração pelo seu povo e o que poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia? Tentaria isso com todas as suas forças.

 

~x~

 

Era final de semana e Jared já estava na companhia do príncipe por três dias quando Jensen o levou para assistir um treino de luta. Ele estava apenas com algemas a frente do corpo e caminhavam com um guarda real do lado. Assistiram todas as demonstrações quando Jared pediu para lutar.

\- Alteza, eu poderia demonstrar que sei lutar?

\- O que? Não!

\- Por que não?

\- Por que ...porque você pode se machucar, pode se quebrar... não!

\- Eu não vou me quebrar, alteza e eu gostaria de entrar para a guarda Real um dia... por favor...- Ele olhava Jensen com um olhar carinhoso

\- Ta, vai lá mas se quebrar algo, eu não vou cuidar de você!

Jared sorriu e olhou para o guarda que detinha suas chaves. O guarda o libertou das algemas e lá foi o moreno para a arena de luta sem saber quem enfrentaria. Jensen teve vontade de mandar o homem mais forte da guarda para dissuadi-lo da idéia mas achava que ele se mataria tentando provar que era melhor.

Entraram na arena ele e um homem de mesmo porte, tão alto quanto ele, tão forte quanto ele aparentava. Jensen ficou apreensivo porém não tentou intervir.

A luta começava e via-se a extrema vantagem de Jared sobre seu oponente. Ele era mais rápido, mais habilidoso e mais forte. Em cinco minutos a arena lotou de guardas para ver o espetáculo que o polonês demonstrava. Em mais dez minutos, ele tinha o adversário totalmente imobilizado. Jensen estava surpreso e contente, chegou a esboçar um sorriso. Nesse momento o Rei apareceu. Roger viu o escravo de seu filho imobilizar um homem forte. Ganhar a luta e ainda sorrir para o príncipe.

\- Esta na guarda Real! – gritou o Rei.

Jensen arregalou os olhos.

\- O que meu pai?! – levantou-se e o silêncio se fez.

\- Já disse, esse homem está na guarda Real e vai treinar diariamente, dormir no alojamento da guarda e comer com os guardas! Não haverá discussão!

Jensen saiu correndo em direção ao pai enquanto Jared sorria de felicidade por não ser mais escravo sexual do príncipe e poder sustentar sua família com dignidade. Sabia a dimensão da sua sorte naquele momento, fora realmente uma coincidência incrível o Rei aparecer na arena justo naquela hora, na hora em que ele vencia. Ajoelhou-se e agradeceu ao seu Deus Sudz, o Deus polonês do destino e da glória. Achou que sua mãe rezava para ele.

\- Pai! Pai! – Jensen gritava e quando chegou perto do Rei, deteve-se abaixando o tom de voz – Eu o salvei da morte, ele era um ladrão no mercado...

\- Eu sei...- o Rei baixou o tom de voz- E eu sei o que anda querendo com ele, você não toma jeito... Eu vou aprontar logo seu casamento com uma princesa para me dar netos e você pode se esfregar em homens o quanto quiser, eu não me importo com você, contanto que não faça todos saberem, seu estúpido...

\- Pai, eu sei o que o senhor aprova e não aprova em mim e em todos nós mas eu só peço que me deixe leva-lo para meus aposentos, onde já está sob prisão...por favor

\- Jensen! Sob prisão?- o Rei gargalhou- Você está se aproveitando do escravo e diz que ele está sob prisão? Tenha a decência real de admitir seus atos!

\- Eu tenho, pai, só peço que me deixe ficar com ele mais tempo, pode colocá-lo na guarda mas mantenha ele perto de mim, pai...o senhor sabe que nos alojamentos da guarda eu posso ficar sem ele...

\- Vai, Jensen, vai, leva o homem pra ti, mas não deixe jamais esses guardas saberem que você só gosta de homens e muito menos outros reinos e...- fez uma pausa- Na hora certa, você vai me recompensar por esse ato, entendeu?

\- Tudo bem, pai, eu o recompensarei.

Roger foi embora subindo em seu cavalo. O cochicho era ruidoso. Jared estava parado na arena com ódio de Jensen por achar que ele tinha o impedido de entrar para a guarda. O príncipe resolveu sair antes do local sem o seu escravo, agora guarda real, fez sinal para que seus guardas o levassem para seus aposentos assim que saísse.

Estava sentado a uma mesa com pergaminhos e penas quando os guardas chegavam com o prisioneiro. Empurraram-no com as algemas para dentro do aposento.

\- Você me fez perder a guarda? – perguntou Jared.

\- Onde está o alteza, seu atrevido? – disse Jensen se levantando.

\- Não chamo de alteza um homem com o qual faço sexo...

Jensen pegou um chicote pendurado na parede e partiu pra cima de Jared, que recuou até a parede.

\- Faça!

Jensen deteve-se e não conseguiu usar o chicote.

\- Você ainda esta na guarda, seu idiota! Eu não pedi que ele retirasse a ordem, eu apenas pedi que você continuasse comigo! Estúpido!

Jared baixou o olhar. Pensou por muitos minutos.

\- O que eu ganho estando aqui com você se posso ser livre?

O príncipe deixou rolar uma lágrima.

\- Não ganha nada...realmente, você não ganha nada... pode ir – O príncipe se atirou em sua cama, chorando copiosamente. Pela sua vergonha. Pela sua derrota no amor. Por estar apaixonado por aquele homem.

Jared foi até ele.

\- Quero que saiba que sou grato por tudo que fez por mim e vou demonstrar minha gratidão... não sou um moleque, sou um homem de valor e você saberá.

Jared saiu pela porta dos aposentos e Jensen chorou mais ainda. A derrota maior era não ter conseguido conquistar nenhum sentimento daquele homem...


	5. Paixões mal resolvidas e uma visita inesperada

Capítulo 5

 

Paixões mal resolvidas e uma visita inesperada

 

O príncipe andava deprimido. Mal comia, não saia de seus aposentos. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Jared tinha se mudado para os alojamentos da guarda. Ele treinava todos os dias, sob os olhares atentos dos capitães da guarda, treinando sua destreza, habilidades, agilidade. Pegava pesos para ganhar massa muscular. Alimentava-se bem e treinava com espadas agora. Mas o que não esperava era ouvir dos guardas as fofocas de como o príncipe Jensen era bom com eles e suas famílias, de como era um homem bom com muitas pessoas da aldeia e sempre que podia discutia com o Rei as leis que aplicava, tentando revoga-las a favor do povo. Ficou surpreso pois o que se lembrava era da sua tirania com aquele chicote e os tapas no rosto. Decidiu esquecer o príncipe.

 

~x~

 

Jensen dos seus aposentos reais ouvia os treinos de longe. Ouvia as vozes altas dos lutadores, mas não tinha coragem de sair do quarto, até que a Rainha foi até ele.

\- Filho?- ela bateu antes de entrar.

\- Sim, mãe?- respondeu ele sem vontade

Donna, a rainha, encontrou seu filho na cama, coberto, só os olhos estavam de fora.

\- Jensen, o que houve? Seu pai me contou que retirou um prisioneiro de sua companhia... Eu não acredito que você está trancado aqui sem fazer seus treinos diários de esgrima...

Donna não era tão óbvia. Ela sabia que o filho preferia a companhia de homens que de mulheres e tinha lá seus pecados mas não queria tocar nesses assuntos tão abertamente. Corria fofocas pelos corredores do castelo de que ela tinha casos secretos com guardas reais quando o Rei saía em visitas a outros reinos. Essas visitas demoravam meses. E volta e meia ela ouvia que era traída. Já não se importava. Não tinham se casado por amor e sim por terras.

\- Mãe, eu só não quero sair... a senhora já sabe o porque no meio da sua frase.

\- Mas meu filho, eu não posso permitir que faça isso com você... acho que se gosta de uma pessoa ...

\- Dele, mãe, dele, porque a senhora não consegue dizer? – foi interrompida

\- Jensen, se você gosta dessa pessoa, não acha que a melhor coisa a fazer é saber se pode ser retribuído? – ela o observava e acariciava seus cabelos- Finja estar com outra pessoa, veja sua reação...Você nunca foi um homem de correr de desafios, vai se acovardar agora?

Ela o enchia de ânimo. Jensen refletiu sobre suas palavras. Sentou-se na cama e respirou profundamente.

\- A senhora sempre está certa...

Ela sorriu e foi saindo dos aposentos do filho.

Jensen tomou um banho, vestiu-se apropriadamente para os treinos de esgrima e saiu vagarosamente do castelo.

Do lado de fora ouvia as arenas com treinos. Evitou passar por elas. Já eram umas quatro horas da tarde, os treinos já estavam quase vazios. Jensen foi parado na entrada de uma arena por um guarda.

\- Alteza, deseja algo? – perguntou um soldado de nome Jason. Jason Manns.

\- Não, tudo bem Jason.

\- Precisa de algo? – ele se mostrava muito solícito. Jensen sorriu.

Nesse momento avistou Jared sentado na arena comendo uma maçã, justo onde ele entraria. Assim que o viu Jared virou o olhar para outra direção como forma de mostrar que não se importava em vê-lo.

\- Na verdade Jason, me faz companhia aqui? – perguntou ele

\- Sim, claro alteza.

Sentaram-se do outro lado da arena. Jared as vezes olhava Jensen quando este não estava olhando e a companhia daquele soldado o encheu de uma raiva que não conseguia explicar. Então havia lhe esquecido tão rápido? Era pior do que ele imaginava. Mas decidiu não pensar mais naquilo.

Jensen puxava qualquer assunto com Jason. Não estava interessado no que ele tinha a dizer mas sim na reação que poderia causar no alvo da sua paixão. Jared , de fato, não notaria que ele testava suas reações nem que ele passasse com um cavalo por cima dele com suas provocações. Então levantou-se e treinava golpes no ar com sua espada. Jensen o pegou várias vezes olhando de canto de olho para ele e isso o encheu de esperança. Até a hora em que Jared decidiu voltar ao alojamento pois já ia escurecendo.

~x~

 

Ao chegar ao chuveiro coletivo que era somente um cano por onde escorria água de cachoeira, ele teve que esperar os demais guardas nús tomarem banho com uma pasta medicinal para cortes e que ajudava a tirar o odor forte de suor. Misha, um soldado, o observava com olhar lascivo. Isso ele reparara já há uma semana.

Ao deitar, lembrou-se de sua mãe ao sentir o cheiro da roupa de dormir da guarda real. Nessa hora parecia uma criança ainda apesar dos vinte e seis anos. Deixou rolar uma lágrima lembrando-se da Polônia e de seu reino. Aos dezoito anos foi forçado a largar seu principado quando seu reino fora tomado. Ainda lembrava-se de como era ser príncipe. Essa história era a que guardaria para sempre a sete chaves de Jensen e de qualquer um, mesmo que o achassem muito bem cuidado e educado para ser um agricultor ou um guarda real.

Misha se aproximou dele em seu leito de palha suspenso por rochas e Jared tomou um susto:

\- Que é isso homem?

\- Eu soube que você morou uma semana com o príncipe...- disse ele

\- Não, eu fui cativo, não morei, eu estava acorrentado, é diferente.

Misha sorriu. Os guardas estavam ruidosos pois alguém havia levado rum e todos bebiam para divertirem-se e travavam barulhentas conversas sobre guerras e cicatrizes. Alguns beijavam-se a um canto e Jared desviou o olhar.

\- Como ele é na intimidade?

Jared sentou-se.

\- Perdão?

\- Perdão? Quem fala assim? Você parece um lorde falando assim – ele riu- Você trepou com ele?

\- Vai me desculpar mas eu não devo nenhuma fofoca a você e isso é fofoca!

\- Deixa de ser imbecil e fala, só quero saber se ele é bom como dizem. Afinal de contas, lindão eu sei que você é pra virar a cabeça do príncipe! – bateu no braço de Jared

\- Eu não tenho nada pra dizer, eu não trepei com o príncipe...- mentiu e deitou-se novamente, notando que estava sendo cantado pelo soldado.

\- E quanto a mim? Será que podemos fazer aquilo? – apontou alguns homens que se beijavam em dupla e até em trio.

\- Para com isso homem, me deixa quieto! – Jared se levantou e foi lá pra fora.

O jardim estava na penumbra da luz da lua, que estava até bem forte, clareando e permitindo que Jared visse Jensen sentado na sacada dos seus aposentos, de pernas cruzadas sobre o mármore da sacada. Jensen não o viu e parecia conversar com alguém em seu quarto.

Jared ficou observando pensativo.

Talvez tivesse sido mais seguro e tranquilo ficar com o príncipe. Mas agora já era tarde para essa reflexão. No momento da sua decisão não pensou muito em tudo isso. Não pensou na cama macia dos aposentos do príncipe, na comida boa, na privacidade. Estava sentindo falta inclusive do corpo quente do príncipe. As duas noites que passara com ele tinham sido boas. Ele era um bom amante e lá era bem mais quente. Virou-se e caminhou um pouco pelo jardim. Estava sem camisa pois a noite estava quente. De repente sentiu-se observado. Virou-se e viu Jensen ali, no jardim, na penumbra, olhando para ele.

\- Que susto – sussurrou Jared.

Jensen percorreu com o olhar todo o corpo do moreno, desejando cada pedaço.

\- Desculpe, queria apenas pedir desculpas...

Jared o olhava com atenção. O príncipe pedindo desculpas?

\- Tudo bem, alteza eu é que devo desculpas porque você salvou minha vida e ainda alimentou minha família e eu fui ingrato...

\- Como pode ser tão belo? Como em tão poucos dias conseguiu me deixar tão viciado em olhar pra você?........- Jensen se aproximava, Jared deu passos atrás

\- Alteza, por favor, estamos em público.

De repente, ouviram os portões do palácio abrindo vagarosamente a muitos metros de distância. Um sino começou a soar na torre de vigilância avisando que alguém adentrava o palácio. Jared desembainhou a espada da cintura e correu até o príncipe, o puxando pelo braço a esconderem-se atrás de uma moita. Os corpos deles ficaram colados.

-shhhhh – disse Jared – Não fale nada...- sussurrava no ouvido de Jensen que se arrepiou inteiro, sentindo o calor do corpo do moreno.

Foram ouvidos cascos de cavalo e a aproximação de um cavaleiro era óbvia. Alguns guardas perguntavam pelo príncipe e outros já puxavam suas espadas para a visita inesperada.

\- Podem ficar calmos, os guardas do portão me deixaram entrar pois trago uma carta! Uma carta para o Rei! – gritou o homem

\- Pode me entregar!- disse o capitão ainda apontando a espada para o cavaleiro.

Assim que entregou sua carta, o cavaleiro foi escoltado até o lado de fora do castelo por soldados.

Jensen estava ofegante de desejo ainda por aquele homem que lhe segurava pelo braço. Virou-se para ele e sorriu.

\- Você me protegeu tão rápido...- murmurou

Jared o olhou e permaneceu sério o encarando até beijá-lo puxando o seu corpo para junto do dele e fazendo roçar as ereções de ambos. Jensen o agarrou pelos cabelos e o beijou tão ardorosamente que esquecera onde estavam. Do lado de fora.


	6. Espadas e luxúria

Capítulo 6

 

Espadas e luxúria

O Rei gritava tão alto por Jensen que podiam ouvir do jardim. Entao foram dispersos dos beijos que trocavam. Jared, assustado, se afastou.

\- Espera, Jared!

\- Não...- sussurrou– Vá ver o que seu pai quer porque se formos pegos, eu posso perder a cabeça...mesmo. – saiu correndo para o alojamento e Jensen ainda conseguiu observar como os cabelos dele balançavam nos ombros com o vento que sua corrida provocava.

Jensen voltou para o palácio e Jared foi parado de repente por Misha impedindo sua entrada.

\- Oi, guarda bonito...

Jared parou subitamente para que não se chocassem e ficou obsevando-o.

\- O que você quer comigo?

\- ammm....- ele sorriu, era um homem bonito – Digamos que o mesmo que o príncipe quer.

\- Como assim? Está louco, não sei do que está falando!

Jared saiu andando , dando-lhe as costas, mas o guarda foi atrás dele.

\- hmm eu devo te dizer, você não é um cara de palavra... eu vi vocês dois.

\- O que palavra tem a ver com isso?

\- Você disse que não tinha nada com o príncipe.

\- Eu não disse nada, você deduziu, eu disse que fui cativo.

Misha gargalhou.

\- Olha, aquele beijo não foi de um homem cativo, foi de um homem que gosta do que estava fazendo.

Jared parou de andar.

\- Por que está me seguindo? E outra coisa, eu não te devo explicações!

\- Eu diria que deve sim porque...o Rei pode saber entende?

Jared foi andando para cima dele e era bem maior que o outro.

\- Você vai contar algo que não sabe o que é para um Rei que não ta nem ai para o filho? Muito inteligente se isso soa como uma ameaça...

\- Se ele pretende que esse príncipe lhe dê herdeiros e acha que você é uma ameaça a isso ele vai acreditar.

\- O Rei tem outros filhos... E eu não sou uma ameaça a ninguém ...pare de me encher.

\- Por outro lado, há homens descompromissados nesse reino, que adorariam se deitar com você e que não tem obrigação com ninguém e com nada, nem mesmo uma família... – falou isso tristemente

\- Bem, guarda então procure outro homem para importunar porque eu tenho uma mãe e cinco irmãs para cuidar, eu não estou interessado em romance, só da dor de cabeça...- lembrou-se das mulheres e também de alguns homens.

\- Mas que descrença para um homem tão jovem...

\- Pois é, então me deixe em paz porque não quero dor de cabeça.

Misha se mostrou sério. Sentou-se em uma pedra e ficou pensativo.

\- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Podemos ser amigos?- estendeu a mão a Jared.

\- Está certo. – respondeu negando um aperto de mão e se retirou para o alojamento.

Ao chegar lá, teve uma surpresa ao ver uma mulher muito bem vestida no meio dos guardas e soldados. Ela estava no alojamento, seminua, sendo abraçada por dois guardas que a beijavam e acariciavam seu corpo de formas nada castas. Suas vestes eram nobres demais para ser aldeã de Kvenland.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou a outro guarda.

\- Essa é a Duquesa Lauren, prima do príncipe, sente e tome um rum para assistir o que ela é capaz de fazer com os guardas – disse rindo sarcasticamente – Ela ama os guardas reais ...

Jared sentou-se e durante algum tempo sentiu nojo daquela família real. Lá estava uma Duquesa, uma nobre, entre os guardas reais fazendo sexo grupal por pura diversão. Ela transava com dois ou mais homens, com quase todos as vezes, com os que estavam menos bêbados. Pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por semana ela se satisfazia com os guardas as escondidas ali no alojamento, na alta madrugada. Era uma mulher linda e totalmente viciada em sexo. Era o que ia lhe explicando o guarda ao seu lado, assistindo extasiado a beleza da Duquesa.

Em determinado momento ela viu Jared sentado, bebendo rum.

Ela sorriu para ele.

\- Eu quero aquele! – apontou para Jared.

Nesse momento ele entendeu o profundo senso da palavra arrependimento. Arrependimento de ter saído da companhia de Jensen.

Os guardas gritaram para ele, foram até ele e o puxaram.

\- Não! – protestou. Não sabia como mas desde que chegou ao palácio parecia ter atraído a Deusa Kupala, Deusa polonesa da feitiçaria e do sexo. 

Achou que sua mãe o havia prometido a Kupala quando nascera. Na verdade ele era mesmo bonito demais, tinha todos os dentes na boca, dentes perfeitos, corpo atlético e alto. Era diferente dos demais Kvens e dos Vikings que eram homens feios, malcuidados e desleixados.

Os soldados o levaram até a Duquesa sedenta de um bonito homem. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo e sentou-se, nua, linda o analisando.

\- Você não é um Kven... – ela sussurrou

\- Sim, sou, Duquesa...- ele mentiu, desviando o olhar e baixando a cabeça.

Ela segurou o queixo dele e o fez encará-la dentro dos olhos.

\- Você não me deseja? – o toque dela parecia veludo.

\- A respeito muito para isso, Duquesa... – respondeu baixo.

Ela gargalhou.

\- Temos aqui um guarda real tão educado que não quer fuder a Duquesa?!

Os soldados e guardas gargalharam dele.

\- Deve dar só pra homem! – um deles gritou

\- Pouco me interessa o que pensam de mim, Duquesa... – ele deu as costas e foi se afastando. – Eu sei o que eu sou e o que quero...

Ela riu.

\- Eu sei o que você merece...- respondeu ela – E vou te dar no momento exato...

Aquilo soou como uma ameaça, ele a olhou e ela sorriu deitando-se novamente dando atenção sexual aos demais guardas ainda o observando e mordeu os lábios. Durante todo o sexo com os guardas ela o olhava. Jared pegou outra caneca de rum, encarando-a sem sentir um pingo de desejo pelo que considerava uma vagabunda qualquer com um nome real e cheia de doenças.

Deitou-se e mesmo com os gemidos de prazer da Duquesa, conseguiu adormecer.

 

~x~

 

Jensen estava inconsolável em seu quarto.

A carta que havia chegado trazida pelo mensageiro falava de um Rei em terras distantes querendo casar sua filha com ele e pedindo uma festa no palácio, patrocinada por ele para que ambos se conhecessem.

Sabia que esse dia chegaria e que teria que fazer sexo com uma mulher pela qual não sentia nada, não sabia nada, nem sequer sabia se ela sorria. Ou se era feliz, se estava feliz com a possibilidade de um casamento.

Lembrou-se de seu adorado guarda real e de como ele havia lhe beijado. Com ardor. Estava tão apaixonado pelo moreno que quase podia sentir o cheiro de seu corpo. Estiveram juntos somente duas noites seguidas, mas foi o suficiente para se tornar inesquecível.

 

O dia seguinte chegava com a promessa de ser mais um dia em que tentaria estar próximo de seu adorado guarda.

Os treinos aconteciam na arena e Jared conversava com Misha e contava tudo que ele não vira na noite anterior.

\- Eu não sei se você sabe, mas se souber pode me dizer se a Duquesa guarda ressentimentos? – perguntou o moreno.

Misha riu.

\- Ela é bastante vingativa...vai cortar teu pau fora- ele gargalhava

\- É sério!

\- Sim, estou falando sério, essa mulher... o que tem de linda tem de perigosa. Ela não vai deixar barato essa rejeição, se você tem como consertar isso, melhor fazer. Vá até o quarto dela a noite, ela vai te aceitar ou senão...

\- Senão? – Jared ficou apreensivo

\- Não sabemos o que ela pode fazer... Você é realmente muito pirado de rejeitar uma nobre não é? Ela tem todos os recursos que quiser a disposição para ferrar com a tua vida e você simplesmente...pffff diz não para a mulher!

\- Pára , você ta me assustando! – bateu ombro com ombro em Misha e viu Jensen parado olhando. Todos os guardas estavam de pé.

Todos haviam se levantado em respeito ao príncipe menos eles dois, quando perceberam que eram os únicos sentados levantaram-se abruptamente.

Jensen apenas observava com ciúmes.

\- Vejo que os treinos terminaram! – disse ele – Cheguei tarde para ver as lutas!

\- Ainda não começamos, Alteza! – respondeu o capitão.

\- Ah que excelente, vou assistir. – O príncipe sentou-se muito bem vestido, pôde reparar Jared.

Haviam lutas programadas entre determinados lutadores considerados por hierarquia de peso, altura e habilidade. Jared foi o último a lutar com Jason por serem os mais fortes, altos e habilidosos.

\- Vamos dar um show para teu príncipe? – Perguntou Jason com raiva.

Jared sorriu sarcasticamente.

\- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? – se estudavam para uma luta greco-romana.

\- Eu costumava ser o favorito... – disse com muito ódio no olhar

\- Mesmo? Bem, parece que você não é mais, acostume-se com isso e pára de bancar a mocinha com ciúmes que isso é ridículo para um homem!

\- Você é ridículo, um filho da puta que chega aqui e acha que pode rejeitar os nobres ...quem você pensa que é?

\- Talvez um príncipe! – Disse sendo agarrado e indo ao chão, não ficando ali por muito tempo. Logo virou o jogo, levantou-se e o empurrou.

Jason ficou impressionado com a força dele.

\- Nâo...-falava ofegante pela luta – Você acha que é a merda de alguém escolhido pelos Deuses não acha, seu escroto?!

Jared riu entre o suor de seu rosto, estava com raiva.

\- Eu? Escolhido pelos Deuses? Se eu fosse era para estar naquele banco, como príncipe, não acha idiota?!

\- Quem sabe um cara imbecil como você não quer conquistar seu lugar com sangue?!

Jared riu.

\- Não sou um sanguinário como você, idiota!

Pegaram-se novamente e foram ao chão. Já estavam suados e Jensen reparava que Jared brilhava de suor, sua pele linda brilhava ao fraco Sol. Era delicioso olhar para ele.

Jared também reparou de relance nos olhos verdes lindos do príncipe, que o comia com os olhos e no sorriso que ele lhe lançou. Por esse motivo não viu que Jason sacou uma espada que estava próxima de um guarda e se virou para acabar com a vida do polonês.

\- NÃOOOO! – Jensen gritou


	7. Sob a proteção do Rei

Capítulo 7

 

Sob a proteção do Rei

 

Jared era incrivelmente mais rápido e se esquivou da espada, caindo para o lado. Jason empunhou novamente para golpeá-lo quando Jensen segurou sua mão cortando-se no finíssimo fio da lamina. Jason parou instantaneamente, jogando a espada longe ao ver o sangue de Jensen espirrar do dedo.

\- ALTEZA, ME PERDOE! Me perdoe!

Jared levantou-se e foi ver o que havia acontecido ao príncipe. Jason o empurrou com toda sua força e os guardas se meteram na briga, afastando os dois.

\- Nenhum guarda jamais matou outro guarda nesse reino, que coisa imbecil estava pensando, seu idiota?! – Gritou Jensen para Jason. – O que pensa que estava fazendo?!

\- Me perdoe, meu príncipe! – Ele gritava

Os demais guardas reais e soldados comuns olhavam Jason com medo. Entretanto também olhavam Jared estranhamente. Aquela rapidez, agilidade, diante do mais forte dos guardas reais era realmente muito estranha. Começaram a falar coisas, sussurrar sobre ele ser de fato um escolhido dos Deuses. O povo Kven era muito supersticioso.

Jensen saiu com alguns guardas reais que já eram seus protetores treinados. Jared foi atrás.

\- Alteza, me perdoe...eu- eu não sabia que ele estava com raiva de mim...

Jensen pediu que os deixassem a sós. Os guardas reais se retiraram.

\- Como consegue essas proezas? – Perguntou o príncipe.

Jared baixou a cabeça.

\- Eu apenas treinei muito desde pequeno, Alteza... sou forte, ágil, ele está um tanto gordo.

Jensen sorriu.

\- Treinou para que? Você não é um agricultor desde pequeno?

\- Sim...- mentiu desviando o olhar. – Mas... meu pai acreditava que todo homem devia saber se defender.

\- Se continuar colocando medo na tropa o Rei vai te nomear Capitão...

\- Alteza, os homens estão velhos, se embebedam, fazem farras no alojamento, quer o que seu pai?

\- Que tipo de farras? – Jensen teve medo de ouvir.

\- Com mulheres... – respondeu meia verdade – Enfim, só quero pedir desculpas por ter se machucado, não devia ter se colocado na frente de uma espada...

\- Fiz porque te adoro... – murmurou baixinho – Que mulheres? Você fez parte disso?

\- Alteza...mulheres, sei lá de onde!

\- Pode responder minha pergunta?

\- Se prometer guardar segredo absoluto ou posso terminar morto no fio de uma espada!

\- Sim, é claro que não vou falar nada, jamais vou permitir que façam mal a você...

Jared se aproximou do príncipe.

\- Sua prima Lauren...

Jensen arregalou os olhos.

\- Ela é uma tremenda vagabunda... mas ela vai até la fazer orgias?

\- Sim, Alteza, ontem a noite.

\- E você agora responda minha pergunta, participou disso? – O ciúme o corroía.

\- Não e por isso ela me ameaçou...

\- Mas você é o que? Um escolhido dos Deuses ou um prometido de Lechie*?

\- Alteza! – Jared ficou enfurecido por Jensen cogitar a hipótese dele ter um demônio em seu ombro.

Mostrando muita mágoa, deu as costas e saiu dali voltando a arena.

\- Jared, não, por favor volte aqui! – O príncipe pediu por favor – Eu vou me casar!

Jared parou de andar e permaneceu de costas silencioso por alguns segundos. Fechou os olhos.

\- Sendo assim, congratulações...- Respondeu apenas se virando de lado e continuou a andar fingindo que aquela notícia não o afetara de alguma forma.

Voltando a arena o moreno sentou-se, chateado um tanto longe dos guardas. Misha foi até ele.

\- Conversou com o príncipe?

\- O que você quer?!

\- Você é um homem nem um pouco amistoso, não? – Misha respondeu e saiu de perto.

Jason o olhava e se aproximou. Jared ficou de pé.

\- Você é um morto que anda... Eu ainda vou brindar com rum em cima do seu cadáver vendo os abutres o desejarem e não o príncipe... – ameaçou e saiu andando.

Os demais guardas o olhavam, alguns com dó, alguns assustados e a maioria com medo do que vinha por ai.

Jared sentiu-se solitário. Estava com raiva, com tristeza, com medo. Queria apenas ir embora dali mas precisava aguentar toda aquela torrente de maldições que se abatiam sobre ele. Não era um homem de fugir de ameaças. Havia sido um príncipe em suas terras e honraria seu pai sendo um bravo guerreiro como ele o havia treinado para ser.

 

O Som do Silêncio

 

Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga

Eu vim falar com você novamente

Porque a visão suavemente arrepiante

Deixou as sementes enquanto eu dormia

E a visão que foi plantada em minha mente

Ainda continua dentro do som do silêncio

 

Em sonhos agitados eu caminhei sozinho

Ruas estreitas pavimentadas

Sob o halo de uma luz de rua

Eu virei meu colarinho para me proteger do frio e umidade

 

Quando meus olhos foram apunhalados

Pelo lampejo de uma luz de neon

Que dividiu a noite

E tocou o som do silêncio

 

E na luz nua eu vi

Dez mil pessoas, talvez mais

Pessoas falando sem conversar

Pessoas ouvindo sem escutar

 

Pessoas escrevendo canções

Que vozes nunca compartilharam

E ninguém atrevia-se

Perturbar o som do silêncio

 

"Tolos", disse eu, "vocês não sabem

Silêncio cresce como um câncer

Escute minhas palavras que talvez eu possa te ensinar

Pegue em meus braços e talvez eu possa te alcançar"

Mas minhas palavras caíram como gotas silenciosas de chuva

E ecoaram nos poços do silêncio

 

E as pessoas curvavam-se e rezavam

Ao Deus de neon que elas criaram

E a placa cintilou o seu aviso

E as palavras que estava formando

 

E o aviso disse

"As palavras de profetas

Estão escritas nas paredes “das cavernas”

E corredores de “castelos”"

E sussurrou no som do silêncio*

 

Estava tentado a ir até uma caverna fazer uma oferenda para o Deus Triglav* pedindo proteção. Mas não sabia exatamente o que poderia oferecer, uma vez que as sacerdotisas de seu principado haviam sido sequestradas pelos invasores e feitas escravas. De repente, saiu dali correndo, sentindo as lágrimas descerem sem controle pelo rosto. Será que estava sendo punido? Precisava tanto de sua mãe nesse momento...Só parou de correr quando avistou Jensen próximo ao rio. Ele estava pescando com seu pai, o Rei. Conversavam sobre o casamento. Ambos viram Jared. O príncipe se levantou, o olhando. O Rei Roger se apressou em dizer:

\- Fique calado, vou chama-lo aqui. – em seguida gritou – Guarda! Venha cá!

Jared enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão, mas ao se aproximar Jensen e todos em volta conseguiam reparar que ele havia chorado e muito.

\- S- sim, alteza... – aproximou-se de forma submissa como não era de seu feitio.

Jensen observou seu rosto atentamente.

\- Andou chorando? – perguntou

\- Cala a boca, príncipe!- respondeu o Rei – Sente-se conosco e os demais guardas podem descansar, beber água, comer, queremos ficar a sós.

Os guardas reais da comitiva do Rei se afastaram indo embora olhando para ele com estranheza, como se ele fosse especial. O Rei não o olhava mas colocava minhocas em um anzol.

\- Então, você é especial?...

\- O que, alteza? – respondeu ele, atônito

\- Eu ouvi os guardas dizerem que você é o melhor guarda, o mais forte, o mais destemido, o protegido de Triglav...

\- Alteza... – ele sorriu tristemente – Eu sou apenas um homem que foi treinado por seu pai desde pequeno, eu não sou especial nem tenho um Deus que me protege...Triglav protege todos nós...

\- Ah sim, eu sei – ergueu o olhar para ele – Mas, sabemos que alguns de nós são especiais para os Deuses – sorriu.

Jensen o olhava com preocupação no olhar. Por que seu pai falava tanto de Deuses para o guarda? O que havia de tão importante nisso? Ele sabia que seu pai era supersticioso, mas isso poderia significar tanto o bem quanto o mal quando se tratava do Rei. Sabe lá se estava planejando jogar Jared em um porão com cobras e se ele não fosse picado, o elevaria a um novo nível de ser humano, um protegido ou um amaldiçoado, podia significar muita coisa.

Mas certamente, o que mais fazia sentido naquele momento era promover Jared a um posto muito importante.

\- Sente-se!- disse o Rei.

Jared sentou-se em uma pedra.

\- Sabe pescar?

\- Sei, sim Alteza...

\- Sabe usar a espada, sabe pescar, sabe usar uma lança?

\- Sim.

\- Arco e flecha?

\- Sim.

\- Então é lutador, arqueiro, espadachim, pescador, agricultor e ...?

\- Guarda real...- respondeu

\- hmmm...- disse Roger atirando o anzol na água. – A partir de hoje você será treinado sabendo que minha meta é torna-lo guarda pessoal de meus filhos. Será um treinamento diferente para comandante de tropa, certo filho? – Olhou para Jared

Jensen esboçou um sorriso que escondeu a todo custo. Jared apenas consentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Senhor, se me permite falar...

\- Sim, diga.

Jensen ficou aflito.

\- Eu sinto que estou correndo perigo de vida no alojamento dos guardas...

\- Ora por quem?

\- O nome do guarda é Jason, Alteza. – ambos olharam para Jensen.

\- Ahmmm, sei... isso é cria do meu filho!

\- O que devo fazer, Alteza? – Perguntou.

\- Façamos o seguinte... – ele pensou no que dizer – Vou te dar um quarto no palácio, longe do alojamento. Você vai dormir sozinho e apenas comer a comida que o capitão levar para você, entendeu bem? Terá uma chave que tranca por dentro apenas, não guarde muitas coisas importantes...

\- Certo – Jared abriu um sorriso que fez sumir totalmente de seu rosto qualquer vestígio do terror que estava sentindo e do choro que havia derramado.

\- Não quero você perto desse Jason, não deve lutar com ele em hipótese alguma nem estar perto dele...

\- Ele tentou matar Jared hoje, pai. – Jensen se intrometeu.

\- Eu soube pelos guardas reais... Enfim, pode ir, pegue a chave com o capitão , diga a ele que eu mandei sair de lá agora mesmo e ir para o palácio. Entendido?

\- Sim, Alteza, sua permissão...- levantou-se e lançou um olhar para Jensen de gratidão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lechie – Ser de um único olho que concretiza mau destino e infortúnio;   
> Lechies, é um demônio ou espírito, no Dictionnaire Infernal, ele é um ser da floresta eslava, de natureza semelhante a um duende Polevik. Ele protege as aves, árvores e animais da floresta, ele aparece na forma de um ser humano com a pele azul, 2 chifres grandes e cabelos verdes, uma longa barba verde em seu rosto, com um porrete ou chicote, indicando o seu domínio da floresta.   
> Se uma vez encontro um Lechies, deve contrariá-lo imediatamente, mudando todas as suas roupas, de dentro para fora e para trás, colocando os sapatos nos pés de forma oposta, e o sinal da cruz, muitas vezes, também funciona, mas na pior das hipóteses, caso a Lechies, que tormento, incendeiam as florestas, se um Lechies for atrás de ti, não olhe para trás, pois ele ficará tão preocupado em apagar os fogos, que ele vai esquecer, devido as suas travessuras, que caiu em cima de sua pobre alma.   
> Fonte: wikipedia- Panteão Eslavo


	8. O principe revelado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito dificil escrever e não obter nenhuma review, nenhum comentário! Pretendendo desistir e continuar no Spirit. Bjs aos fantasmas que leem.

Capítulo 8

 

O príncipe revelado

 

Jared espreitou Jason entrar para o banho coletivo e entrou no alojamento sorrateiramente. Alcançou suas coisas e juntou suas roupas, algumas poucas coisas que carregava e saiu de lá. Misha o abordou na porta de saída.

\- Vai fugir?

\- Não! Shhh....- contou tudo a Misha.

\- Ah fico feliz por você, Jared, você é um homem correto e bom... conte comigo para guardar suas costas, certo? Esse cara nunca mais chega perto de você.

Jared sorriu e lhe deu um abraço. Misha fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Estava mesmo gostando daquele homem.

\- Obrigado, amigo...

\- Vai lá!

Jared foi embora para o castelo que ficava a alguns metros de distância. Pediu para falar com o capitão, deu o recado do Rei, esperou pelo quarto. O quarto ficava no andar térreo do castelo, próximo a cozinha. As cozinheiras o olhavam e cochichavam. Ele sorriu para elas. O capitão foi até ele com a chave. Assim que entraram, Jared sentiu o cheiro de ambiente fechado e mofo, mas ainda assim era muito melhor do que aquele alojamento perigoso, cheio de pervertidos e homens sanguinários que nada queriam saber sobre se esmerar em lutas.

A Duquesa Lauren apareceu na porta do quarto.

\- Hmmm, quer dizer que ele subiu de posto pelo que vejo... Isso vai ser interessante. – ela sorria.

Ele a olhou e sorriu amarelo, sem vontade.

\- Boa tarde, Duquesa.

\- Boa tarde, bárbaro! – ela riu – Sabe? – ela entrou no quarto.

Jared parou o que fazia e se afastou dela.

\- Eu quero muito te dar uma outra chance, sabe...- ela olhava a cama dele – O que você acha?

\- Eu acho que talvez uma outra hora, Duquesa pois estou arrumando minhas coisas.

Ela foi até ele o encurralando na única janela pequena que havia no quarto. Não passaria uma pessoa por ela. Ela se esgueirou para tomar o aroma dos cabelos dele. Em seguida, com uma mão começou a acariciar seu membro por cima da calça. Jared permaneceu imóvel.

\- Você realmente precisa de um banho... mas eu gosto do cheiro de homem assim...- ela murmurava baixinho.

\- Então, - disse ele – Melhor eu estar cheiroso para quando a Duquesa quiser...- blefou murmurando também.

Ela sorriu.

\- Me diga, você gosta de mulheres? – ela pegou sua mão e a levou até seu seio, o fazendo acaricia-lo.

\- Sim, muito... – não mentia, gostava de mulheres e de homens mas não dela depois do que vira.

\- Ótimo, eu gostei muito de você também...Eu volto.

Assim que ela virou as costas, Jared pôde ver Jensen parado na porta do quarto observando a cena. Ela o cumprimentou dizendo:

\- Acho que podemos dividir ein, priminho. Ou quem sabe saboreamos juntinhos.

Ele a olhava com raiva.

\- Acho que você já tem macho suficiente, prima.

Ela riu e foi embora. Jared baixou a cabeça.

\- Parece que eu sou um ímã para problemas não é mesmo? – disse sorrindo tristemente.

\- Você não é – respondeu o príncipe. – Você é apenas um homem muito bonito, incomum por aqui... as pessoas se sentem atraídas por você, isso é natural.

Jared cruzou os braços.

\- Vossa Alteza também é muito bonito e tem porte de nobre.

\- Obrigado. E o que você disse a ela sobre deitar-se com ela...é verdadeiro?

Jared pôde sentir o ciúme de Jensen gritando dentro dele, faiscando seus olhos de raiva, nublando até mesmo o elogio sincero que fez a ele.

\- Não pretendo me deitar com uma mulher cheia de doenças, príncipe... – Jared foi até ele, passou por ele no pequeno quarto e fechou a porta, certificando antes que não havia ninguém olhando. Trancou a porta e em seguida decidiu acabar logo de vez com a secura do príncipe por ele. Puxou- o pelo braço e o jogou de quatro em sua cama. Jensen protestou.

\- O que é isso, Jared?!

Jared calou a boca de Jensen com uma mão, enquanto com a outra, baixava sua própria calça. Em seguida puxou as vestes do príncipe o deixando nú da cintura para baixo. Jensen pensou todo tipo de coisas mas nunca imaginou que seria praticamente estuprado por um guarda e que ainda por cima iria amar isso. Sorriu para si mesmo, esperando pelo delicioso membro ereto do moreno o invadir.

Jared cuspiu em seu pênis entumecido, duro como rocha ao ver o príncipe ali de quatro para ele. Um outro príncipe, de uma terra distante, que naquele momento estava tendo o prazer de subjugar. A estocada inicial doeu tanto que Jensen encolheu-se, apertando os olhos. Jared não teve pena. Afinal Jensen não teve pena dele quando o batia em seus aposentos. Lembrou-se de todos os abusos e humilhações e estocou o príncipe com força, que gemia mais e mais, abafado pois não podia fazer barulho algum.

\- Eu amo você... – o príncipe gemeu e Jared ficou ainda mais excitado.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais e mais rápidos e Jensen se masturbava com uma das mãos.

\- Ah meu amor...Eu amo você...

\- Ahhhhh – Jared gemeu com uma voz gutural chegando ao orgasmo dentro do príncipe. – Quero você...todas as noites...- murmurou sem perceber.

Jensen se virou para ele enquanto se masturbava e olhando aquele corpo atlético e viril, atingindo o orgasmo também. Jared foi se afastando até encostar a uma mesa, com as pernas trêmulas. Eles se olhavam. Jared não fez amor, ele fazia sexo, pura e simplesmente. Jensen queria mais.

\- Melhor ir... seu pai pode aparecer ou o capitão com meu jantar.

\- Quero te beijar...

Jared foi até ele e o beijou com fúria viril.

\- Vá, príncipe, vai...

Jensen saiu e olhou para todos os lados. Não havia ninguém aparentemente olhando. Aparentemente. A Duquesa Lauren estava escondida esperando e sorriu, arquitetando um plano diabólico.

Alguns dias se passaram e o mesmo de sempre acontecia. Treinos diários para o guarda real mais badalado do Reino. Dessa vez somente com alguns guardas escolhidos. Misha estava entre eles. Era algo que Jensen não gostava nem um pouco depois que os vira rindo e brincando na arena.

As cozinheiras e copeiras, costureiras e aias estavam ocupadas com a preparação da festa para que a princesa do reino Talín da Estônia conhecesse Jensen. O Rei Talín havia custeado toda a festa e apenas os empregados reais de Kvenland preparavam tudo.

Jared soube do motivo da festa ao conversar com as copeiras e ficou furioso. Esperou que Jensen estivesse sozinho treinando um cavalo para ir falar com ele.

\- Principe? – disse ele tomando a corda da mão do príncipe e fazendo o cavalo trotar pelo redondel.

\- Oi, Jared... Faz dias que não o vejo...Sinto sua falta...

\- Não vai a meu quarto porque não quer... – disse mexendo nos cabelos com a mão, jogando-os para trás, sabendo que Jensen era louco por seus cabelos e seu corpo.

\- Você me escorraçou de lá da última vez e parece que tem um namorado.- referiu-se a MIsha.

\- O único homem com quem transo é você e sabe disso...

Jensen sentiu o coração acelerar, Jared também sentiu.

\- Você não é exatamente romântico...- respondeu Jensen

\- Sou sim, quando posso amar...

\- Imagino que eu não mereça seu amor...- respondeu Jensen com uma pitada de ressentimento.

\- Como posso amar um homem que vai se casar e não me disse nada? – ele parou e o olhou.

\- Acha que escondi de você? É isso que acha? Só que para mim não faz a menor diferença, a única coisa que preciso dela são filhos... não sabia que era importante você saber disso.

Ficaram em silencio um tempo.

\- Eu também preciso te dizer uma coisa importante – disse Jared segurando a corda e fazendo o cavalo parar.

\- Eu não quero saber que você tem outra pessoa, Jared, eu não quero!

\- Por que acha que é isso que vou dizer? Se bem que eu também gostaria de ter filhos e quero ter!

\- Eu não quero saber! Você não sabe o quanto isso tudo é doloroso pra mim, sabe porque? Eu fico vendo uma festa sendo preparada pra conhecer uma mulher com a qual tenho que casar sendo que eu AMO UM HOMEM que não da a mínima pra mim e sabe porque isso?! Por que eu sou a porra de um príncipe que deve honrar seu pai e você NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE ISSO PORQUE NUNCA SERÁ UM PRINCIPE E NÃO SABE OS SACRIFÍCIOS QUE EU PRECISO FAZER! VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE SE ESCONDER DAS PESSOAS, SOBRE MENTIR, SOBRE SE ALIENAR, SOBRE FIINGIR SER QUEM NÃO É!

\- Eu sei! – gritou Jared

\- Não, você não sabe porque não pode se colocar na minha pele e compreender como é horrível ser uma porra de um príncipe!

\- EU SOU UM PRINCIPE!

Jensen o olhou incrédulo. Não podia acreditar, devia ser brincadeira.

\- O que?! Como assim?!

Ele se aproximou de Jensen e falou baixo.

\- Eu sou um príncipe em Gdansk, na Polônia...ou fui... Era isso que vim lhe contar.

\- Como assim foi? E porque não é mais? E como veio parar tão longe?- agora muitas coisas faziam sentido para Jensen a respeito dele.

\- Jensen...é uma longa história...- respirou fundo – Meu principado foi tomado por outro reino numa guerra sangrenta, meu pai teve que fugir quando atearam fogo a tudo e viemos para Kvenland pelo mar.

Jensen estava boquiaberto e sentia um pesar profundo.

\- Eu sempre falei muitas línguas pois o estudo era essencial para os nobres por isso tenho facilidade de falar seu idioma mesmo com sotaque polonês. Chegamos aqui e meu pai comprou aquela terra com o que conseguimos salvar do saque ao nosso reino. E eu acho que seu pai tem uma desconfiança que não sou um agricultor somente. Jensen, meu pai morreu lutando por seu reino. – fez uma pausa pois se emocionava ao falar do pai- Já tenho sete anos em seu reino.

\- Seu pai morreu há quanto tempo? - Jensen se interessou

\- Tem dois anos, numa batalha muito feia no Sul, contra Talín.

\- Talín? – Jensen lembrou-se da noiva que seria apresentada a ele. – Talín é da princesa que vem a festa para me conhecer!

\- O que?! – Jared se assustou – Seu pai está louco?!

\- Ele disse que tudo está acertado com eles agora e que melhor que guerras, só o casamento!

\- Não! Não! Principe, não permita que seu pai faça isso, pode ser uma emboscada e que ele traga todo o exército junto com ele! Minha família! – Jared levou as mãos a cabeça.

\- Calma, Jared...eles já conversam há muito tempo e meu pai consultou as sacerdotisas!

\- Sacerdotisas? Não, elas não sabem o que um general sabe!

\- Você era um general?

\- Sim...- ele andava de um lado para o outro, refletindo que precisava tirar sua família da cidade e proteger o reino, mas ainda não sabia como. – Você já foi para a guerra?

\- Nunca. – baixou a cabeça envergonhado – Meu pai sempre me protegeu.

\- Pois antes da guerra, sabe o que acontece?

\- Não...

\- Seu melhor soldado contra o melhor soldado deles, sabe o que isso significa?

Jensen arregalou os olhos.

\- Você não é o melhor soldado, meu amor!

\- Seu pai está me treinando para isso porque ele sabe que pode acontecer, Jensen... Eu estou sendo treinado para morrer...

Ambos ficaram se olhando calados. Jensen derramou lágrimas e se ajoelhou diante dele. Jared também se ajoelhou e o abraçou.

**Author's Note:**

> Descrição do reino tão tão distante de Kveland: 
> 
> Kvenland – Entre os séculos IX e XIII surgem várias narrativas lendárias no norte europeu acerca da existência de um lugar chamado Kvenland, na Escandinávia. Um viking norueguês chamado Ohthere foi autor dos primeiros relatos acerca de uma região muito próspera com homens bárbaros, os Kvens, entre as montanhas de um local onde hoje ficaria a Finlândia. Os finlandeses reivindicam as suas origens tribais nessa lendária região e no povo que a habitava, embora não haja vestígios arqueológicos desse território. O mais provável é o lugar nunca tenha existido, sendo um lugar utópico dos antigos vikings.(wikipédia)


End file.
